Jake-Kitty Relationship
The Jake-Kitty Relationship, most commonly known as Jitty, Kake or Wilderman, is the relationship between Jake Puckerman and Kitty Wilde. They first started dating in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four and broke up in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of the same season. Overview Jake starts dating Kitty because he knows he won't get made fun of when he dates her, even though he knows that she is very mean. However, Jake breaks up with Kitty when she crosses a line by insulting Marley and her mother. Since then, Kitty has shown interest in Jake, although she admits in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four, that she just doesn't want Marley to have Jake over her. Episodes S4= Kitty overhears Jake telling Marley that his jacket looks good on her. She then interrupts their conversation and tells Marley that she is dating Jake. Jake doesn't really confirm it, implying that he doesn't see them as a couple yet, but Kitty takes Jake's jacket from Marley and caresses him in the hallway. They are seen together on the football field at the end of the episode, where Jake is seen serenading Kitty, while Marley is singing Everytime. (Britney 2.0) Kitty has started up a club called the Left Behind Club, which Jake joins and invites Marley to. Kitty leads the meeting at Breadstix and has a discussion about the rapture while Jake and Marley talk between themselves. After the fake rapture that was committed, Jake meets with Marley at the lockers about what happened. Kitty meets up with them, and Jake calls off their relationship. Kitty blames this on Marley, and hands back Jake's jacket stating, "Obama's gonna lose." (The Break-Up) Kitty blatantly sees that Jake is jealous of the new quarterback, Ryder, and Marley. She has told people instead of him breaking up with her, that she broke up with him because he has "a gross third nipple." She then goes over to Ryder and Marley, and starts insulting Marley, which leads to Marley being in tears. Kitty, then, tells Ryder she's single and walks off. Kitty signs up to audition for the role of Sandy in the school musical, Grease. Jake auditions with her to make sure she doesn't kill Marley, but Kitty sees this as him trying to stop Marley fornicating with Ryder. They then audition with Everybody Talks, which Marley watches in sadness. They get a big applause. Kitty, Jake, Marley, and Ryder are all called back, but throughout the performance Kitty is left out. At one point Kitty is so jealous of Marley and Jake that she nearly hits Marley until Jake quickly moves her out of the way and picks Kitty up to distract her briefly. Kitty is then cast as "Patty Simcox," which annoys her. She then blames Jake for screwing up Hand Jive, where he replies that they were both great, but that it just didn't work out. Looking disappointed, she says that she's been hearing that a lot from him lately. (The Role You Were Born to Play) Before mocking Marley by singing Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee, Kitty says "I'm Marley, I steal other people's boyfriends," stressing how she is bitter over her split with Jake. During the Grease performance, Jake flips up Kitty's skirt as she twirls. (Glease) During the Marley/Kitty duet of Holding Out for a Hero, Kitty whips aside all the chairs to make a clear and obvious path from her to Jake and dances towards him, addressing some of the song towards him. (Dynamic Duets) Jake and Kitty are dance partners during Gangnam Style. (Thanksgiving) Kitty becomes jealous that Jake accepted Marley's invitation to the Sadie Hawkins dance, and tries to make Jake go with her instead. She locks herself up in a hallway with him to confront her ex-boyfriend. She tries to convince Jake that Marley will not want to have sex with him if they get together, and that remaining celibate would be challenging for him. Kitty also promises that she herself would have sex with Jake if he dated her again, and makes an attempt to seduce him at the same time. Having done that, she leaves the hallway they were locked into. (Sadie Hawkins) Jake, along with Ryder and Sam, are using Kitty as a weight during the chorus of Centerfold/Hot In Herre. Jake and Kitty can also be seen working out together during the performance. In the Boys' Locker Room, Kitty and Tina caught Jake and Ryder having a pose-off. After Tina announced to Ryder what month he will be posting on the Men of McKinley Calendar, Kitty tells Jake that he will posing as June, which is a beach theme and October holding only a "Jake-o'-lantern" over his "naughty bits." She is later seen looking extremely bored and irritated during Jake's performance of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself), which he dedicates to Marley. (Naked) In this episode, she can be seen dancing with Jake during Shout. Kitty is fine with Marley dating Jake and even says, "We're both dating Puckermans" referring to her dating Puck. Kitty "attempts" to help Marley after she learns Ryder kissed her while she is dating Jake. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) In Guilty Pleasures, the New Directions Girls, including Kitty, attack Jake as his guilty pleasure is Chris Brown's music and they attempt to prevent him from singing his songs as Chris Brown is seen as a bad artist. Kitty says, he is a douche when she talks to Jake. After Jake sings My Prerogative ''by another Brown, Bobby Brown, he thinks he has done the correct song, but Artie reveals to him that Bobby Brown put Whitney Houston on crack and Kitty, along with the girls, still hold some disappointment towards him for not researching the artists behind the music. ('Guilty Pleasures) After the gunshot, they were both in the choir room with the others. Kitty is sitting between Jake and Marley. When Kitty confesses to Marley and feels guilty about what she has done, she gets up and runs to the other side of the room as Jake attempts to stop her just in case the shooter is around. (Shooting Star) During ''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, ''Jake and Ryder dance with Kitty and lifts her up from time to time. When Kitty does back-up dancing for Kurt's solo, ''You Are the Sunshine of My Life, ''Kitty, Tina, and Marley stand behind Burt's seat and Jake can be seen staring at Kitty intently. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= They both joined the meeting of the Gaga's. Kitty notices that Jake has been sleeping all the time and is aggravated when Jake leaves rehearsal to choreograph for Bree and the Cheerios. They both sing with Tina and Unique in Wide Awake, and they later perform together in Roar. (A Katy or A Gaga) Jake and Kitty are picked to be the twerk coaches for the New Directions (The End of Twerk'). Songs S4= ;Duets EverybodyTalks.jpg|Everybody Talks (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Everybody Talks ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *Everytime'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Holding Out for a Hero'' by'' Bonnie Tyler.'' (Dynamic Duets) *''Gangnam Style'' by PSY. (Thanksgiving) *''Centerfold/Hot in Herre'' by The J. Geils Band/Nelly. (Naked) *''Shout'' by The Isley Brothers. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours'' by Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Away In A Manger'' by Traditional. (Previously Unaired Christmas) Gallery Jitty.gif Jitty1.gif Jitty2.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif Jitty3.gif Tumblr md7p4lNCrL1qja009o1 500.gif Tumblr mdh8zfvOiO1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr md8b5oYJPS1qh4lqio1 500.gif Jitty4.gif Jitty5.gif Jitty6.gif Kake.gif Tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo3 250.gif Tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo4 250.gif Tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo7 250.gif Tumblr matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo9 250.gif Tumblr matej6hKJG1rx1qr4.gif Tumblr md7jgg8sl51qj1wow.gif Tumblr mas0h9qXJz1rxsvzu.gif Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.33.40.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.34.20.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.36.57.png Tumblr mm8c4swsFS1qg8euoo1 250.gif Tumblr mm8c4swsFS1qg8euoo3 250.gif Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.37.39.png tumblr_mmp014xf0D1rha7t0o7_250.gif Tumblr mm7e26f7vX1rxyf78o4 250.gif tumblr_mbeh0b2ZHo1qch0kpo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mbeh0b2ZHo1qch0kpo2_r1_500.gif 421-006-glee-wonder-ful_352.jpg IMG 2480.PNG Tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo4 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdc6esQfds1qda3hho6 250.gif tumblr_mdnicjWX4p1rrlrmwo1_500.jpg Turn.gif Tumblr mdr8zbFpwF1reerbfo5 250.gif Tumblr me49cdhO301qfo9f3o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr me49cdhO301qfo9f3o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr me55xiubDZ1qdi2lvo1 250.gif Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o2 500.gif Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o1 500.gif tumblr_mhjlfisf5X1qhlmruo1_r3_500.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o2 250.gif Tumblr mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o1 250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo5_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjeg4aAvGP1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mjeobc1Nru1rsx2q2o1_500.png Mammamia!jitty.gif 3124490221 1 5 hp3yfAQ8.jpg Glee.405.hdtv-lol.mp4 00145036.jpg G 861333 0001.jpg 367292542 640.jpg KittyGangnamStyle3.gif Signed_sealed_delievered_glee.jpg Lol jitty.gif Lol karley jitty.gif Footloose jitty.gif Handhold jitty.gif Playing jitty.gif EverybodyTalks jitty.gif Dancing jitty.gif CutestHUG jitty.gif SH 1 jitty.gif SH jitty.gif Cutedancers jitty.gif Dance!jitty.gif JITTY.gif Jump shout jitty.gif B20 jitty.png Everytime jitty.gif SH11 jitty.gif Naked jitty.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz5w3az5Ko1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Kitty and Jake gle.png Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Everybodytalksmain.png Tumblr n30yxbdjKe1t8mcoko3 r1 250.gif tumblr mwbi9oWjcW1rz1x6uo3 250.gif tumblr mwbi9oWjcW1rz1x6uo4 250.gif tumblr mwbi9oWjcW1rz1x6uo6 250.gif tumblr mwbi9oWjcW1rz1x6uo8 250.gif tumblr mwhn4sLPNj1s8ai35o2 250.gif tumblr mwwudvRCiV1s8ai35o2 250.gif tumblr mwwudvRCiV1s8ai35o3 250.gif tumblr mwwudvRCiV1s8ai35o4 250.gif tumblr mwwudvRCiV1s8ai35o5 250.gif Tumblr n8vrjzkp0z1ra5gbxo5 250.gif jake and kitty.png jake and kitty.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships